The present invention relates to a process for producing sliced veneer and fancy plywood therefrom, and more particularly to a process for producing sliced veneer having unique and artistic combinations of wood grain patterns and line patterns.
In conventional processes for producing fancy plywood onto which a veneer of precious wood is glued, the natural wood grain of the precious wood has been hitherto mainly represented on the surface of such veneer, and in some cases there has been a few fancy plywoods in which there are appended line patterns by processing the surface of the plywood or veneer having various wood grain patterns. However, these arrangements were effected by manual or head operations on a small scale with a low yield, resulting in large amounts of scrap wood and a limited output. Therefore, the use of these known techniques for producing fancy plywoods has been limited to special cases because of the above mentioned disadvantages.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to overcome the disadvantages of known prior art arrangements and provide a new process to produce veneer and fancy plywood therefrom having artistic combinations of wood grain patterns and line patterns constantly without producing scrap wood.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing sliced veneer having unique and artistic combination of wood grain patterns and line patterns constantly and continuously.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a process for producing fancy plywood having unique and artistic combinations of wood grain patterns and line patterns by gluing a sheet of sliced veneer of wide area onto a desired substrate in a single operational step.
Other features which are considered characteristic of the invention are set forth in the appended claims.
Although the invention is illustrated and described in relationship to specific embodiments, it is nevertheless not intended to be limited to the details shown, since various modifications and structural changes may be made therein without departing from the spirit of the invention and within the scope and range of equivalents of the claims.
The construction and operation of the invention, however, together with additional objects and advantages thereof will be best understood from the following description of specific embodiments when read in connection with the accompanying drawings.